Warriors: Night Time in the Forest
by Ravenclaw's Protecter
Summary: Spottedpaw is teased because she was born to a kittypet and a rouge. She wants to prove that she is loyal to the FireClan. But falling in love with the leader was not in the plan. Also the leader has a mate. And its her sister.
1. Allegiances

**Warriors: Night Time in the Forest**

**Summary: Spottedpaw is teased because she was born to a kittypet and a rouge. She wants to prove that she is loyal to the FireClan. But falling in love with the leader was not in the plan. Also the leader looking for a mate. And his eyes are on her sister. And to make ****ma****tters worse she just became the Medicine Cat's apprentice. It's forbidden.**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Warriors, but sadly I don't. Erin Hunter does.  
____________________________________________________________________**

**Fireclan:**

Leader: Shockstar- a creamy white tom with one blue eye and one green eye

Deputy: Dawnfire- beautiful ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Bloodpaw

Medicine Cat: Wildash- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Rainnight- black she-cat with black eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Heavyheart- brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Scarpaw

Leopardtalon- ginger tom with black rings

Apprentice, Firepaw

Snowclaw- black tom with snow white claws and brown eyes

Apprentice, Frostpaw

Mosslegs- she-cat with long legs and amber eyes

Apprentice, Mistypaw

Nightpelt- black she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

Frostbreath- white she-cat with black around the muzzle and orange eyes

Apprentice, Hailpaw

Deathfur- pale tom and white eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Ashlegs- black tom with gray on his belly and legs

Apprentice, Icepaw

Apprentices:

Silverpaw- silver tom with gray eyes

Bloodpaw- flame red tom with sky blue eyes

Spottedpaw- black she-cat with eyes that change color to fit she mood

Mistypaw- silver she-cat with black overlay

Frostpaw- white tom with gold eyes

Hailpaw- black she-cat with bright green eyes

Cloudpaw- ashen color with white feet

Icepaw- ginger she-cat with a flame-colored pelt, Firepaw's twin

Firepaw-pure white tom, Icepaw's twin

Scarpaw- gray tom with a scar inbetween his green eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Featherwing- black and white she-cat with silver eyes

Icebreath- pure white she-cat with cystal blue eyes

Smalltail- small ginger she-cat

Feverface- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Scartail- very small tabby tom

Blacktooth- long-legged light brown tabby tom with a mouth full of black teeth

**Waterclan:**

Leader: Icestar- pale gray she-cat with periceing blue eyes

Deputy: Flamingheart-ginger tom

Medicine Cat: Rainwind- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and white paws

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Hawkfire- dark brown tom

Tangleclaw- ginger she-cat with long claws

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Wildtalon- black tom with scars of a ealge's talons on his side

Swifteyes- brown tabby she-cat with soft black eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Rainfur- silver tom with white spots

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Thorntail- tortioseshell tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Forestpaw

Furrymask- brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Mudface- silver tom with a brown face

Loudstorm-pale gray(with darker frecks)tom dark blue eyes

Bramblefoot-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Glazepaw

Mossears- white tom with ginger tipped ears

Leopardpelt-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Riverpaw- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Duskpaw- dark brown tom

Forestpaw- brown tom with green eyes

Glazepaw- ginger tom with black overlay

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sparknose- pale gray she-cat

Elders:

Rockleg-brown tom with one stone colored leg

**Airclan:**

Leader: Redstar- brown tom with ginger looking star on chest

Deptuy: Oakfoot- white she-cat with one brown paw

Medicine Cat: Deadflower-jet black she-cat with brown paws, ice-blue eyes

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Mousepool-small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Tigerhead- dark ginger tom with a black stripe running down back

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Flowerwish- golden she-cat with white paws

Apprentice, Starpaw

Clawstalker- brown tom with long sharp claws

Bluesayer- blue she-cat with ginger and white overlay

Iceclaw- black she-cat with blue colored claws

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Scarpath-tabby tom with scars on legs

Stormfoot- black and white tom with black eyes

Apprentices:

Runningpaw- silver she-cat

Darkpaw- dark gray tom

Willowpaw- brown tabby she-cat

Starpaw- ghostly white tom with ghostly white eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ravenfeather- sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

Moontail- black she-cat with a round spot at the begin of she tail

Elders:

Shadefur- very dark brown tom

Fernheart- once sleek brown she-cat

Dawnnight- once pretty white she-cat with a black splotch on flank

**Earthclan:**

Leader: Blackstar- larger white tom with black paws

Deptuy: Deadleg- huge black tom with a leg that as no feeling in it

Apprentice, Blazepaw

Medicine Cat: Wolfmouth- very small ginger tom with a large mouth fulled with sharp teeth caused by a birth deffect

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Riversky- blue tom with a darker blue stipes

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

Thorntalon- very small dusky brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Dewbreath- tabby tom with wavy fur and orange eyes

Apprentice,Fogpaw

Snowpath- silver she-cat with one white stipe down her back and green eyes

Whiteclaw- gray tom with black claws

Darknight- black tom with white tipped tail and paws

Blackshadow- pure black tom with brown eyes

Apprentice,Windpaw

Rainwind- gray tom with black freckles

Brightsky- light blue tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Blazepaw- black she-cat born in a forest fire

Goldenpaw- light gray tom with a golden paw

Rosepaw-white she-cat with black rose patterns on her pelt

Fogpaw- silver and gray tom

Windpaw- long-legged tom with a tortoiseshell pelt

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Hailnight-midnight black with green eyes

Frecklefur- brown she-cat with gray freckles

Elders:

Berrymouth- once beautiful black she-cat with blue around her muzzle

**Cats Outside of Clans:**

Peg- gray and silver tom with orange eyes

Patches- blue she-cat with two black spots on her tail

Cookie- brown tom with black spoched

Death- black she-cat that die and came back(no she was not a leader)

**Dogs:**

Sin- black and red female wolf/husky mix

Celt- black male borzoi

Flash- silver and black Great Dane male  
____________________________________________________________________

**I hope that you noticed that I put the Clans as the elements. The EarthClan is ShadowClan, FireClan is ThunderClan, AirClan is WindClan, andWaterClan is Riverclan. The names of the Clans correspond with each other. Alright now that is settled, Now, Reveiw!!**


	2. Prologue

**I just want to say, hi. Alright, that's done. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Yeah, and if you want to give me advice, I won't stop you. Well, that's done, so start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Warriors, but sadly I don't. Erin Hunter does.  
____________________________________________________________________**

One by one the cats crept up to the pool. Their pelt made of stars. The pool rippled to show a creamy white tom and a black she-cat. Then the pool turned black. Suddenly the pool came to life. It showed Fire, Water, and Air coming together. To kept the new threat from their home. And some new friends in the end. The cats soon started to disappear from the pool. All but four remained at the pool. Suddenly one cat rose from the ground.

"Come here. We have news." Firestar proclaimed. The dark gray she-cat moved gracefully to the side of the huge red tom. The beautiful pale ginger she-cat on the other side of the tom spoke.

"We have seen to the new prophecy." Sandstorm spoke to the drak gray cat. The dark gray she-cat looked at the pool with wise eyes. But the pool showed nothing to the she-cat.

"Earth will shake the clans." Bluestar said raising her head at gray cat. Gray cat looked at the blue-gray she-cat. next the tom beside her spoke with a rough voice.

"Shockwaves and streams come, together and they will rain domiate over Earth."Oakheart hiss at the gray she-cat. Looking at the cat beside him. Wildash was trying to figure out what it meant. But before she could say something Sandstorm spoke.

"Friends will be discovered." Sandstrom meowed at the the gray cat. Firestar raised his head to look at the cat that just arrived. The gray she-cat looked at Firestar, waiting. Trying to figure out what the prophecy means. But Firestar spoke the last part.

"And love will be found, but at a cost that no one should pay." Firestar sighed. The gray cat's eye grow big. The ground was sinkin. Shallowing the cat up.

-

Wildash jerked awake. She knew that the leader had to hear what the Starclan spoke to her. Wildash raced to the MeetingBoulder, to see the leader and the deputy sitting there talking. Wildash jumped up to where they were on the boulder. The leader looked up to see her just as her paws hit the legde.

"What is it Wildash?" Dawnfire asked looking at the she-cat with concern for her. The leader looked at the cat, waiting for what she ha to say. Wildash looked at the Deputy and Leader. Wildash sat down on the cool boulder and sighed.

"Starclan visited me tonight. And they had a prophecy for the us." Wildash said looking around to make sure that no one was near to hear what she had to say. The leader moved closer.

"Earth will shake the clans. Shockwaves and streams come, together they will rain over domiate over Earth. Friends will be discovered. And love will be found, but at a price no one shoulder pay." Wildash repected the prophecy. And then the leader looked at her.

"Do you know what is means." Shockstar's voice was rough and fine. The sudden voice made Wildash look up at him. She shook her head.

"Starclan speaks to us in mysterious ways." Wildash said looking at the sunset. "We will have to sit it out and find out what it means in time being." the medicine cat said standing up to leave with the the deputy. "If shockwaves and streams come together than so be it, Starclan." The leader spoke to the stars in the sky that night.

**I'm so sorry that the prologue is so short, but I had trouble with thinking up a prophecy. It's not really that exciting, I'll admit, but at least you know the prophecy. I won't tell you what it means, you'll just have to keep on reading. Review!**


End file.
